The unexpected
by BluePythanGirl
Summary: She's mysterious and powerful and to make this more difficult she joins the perfect guild. Fairy Tail. This story will be from the Oc's point of view. Will contain rated m language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note - Hey this is a story that will be from the Oc's point of viw. It's their story. Just saying so that nobody get messed up.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy tail but I own the oc.**

 **~·~**

Chapter 1-The adventure starts

Year adventure starts.

"Honey are you sure you should be sleeping now? I thought you were ready to leave and join that guild!" The water running and my aunt's very loud voice brought me back to everyday life. Running down the stairs as fast as I can and opening the kitchen door.

"Now what was it called. Marry Nail? No it was way nicer... Hmmm... "

" FAIRY TAIL" I added not wanting my aunt to make fun of it anymore than she already did." It was called Fairy Tail." My aunt gave me the 'I don't really care' look as she was putting my breakfast on the table. My aunt is the type of person who cares and loves everyone but if she doesn't care she isn't afraid to say it.

"After you eat your breakfast make sure your room is tidy and that you packed everything you need ok. Oh and also take a bath, It might take you 2 and a half days till you reach central Magnolia and after that who knows when you will take the next bath." I tried to look as if I was listening but my mind was only thinking about the amazing adventure that was to come.

"So what was the reason you wanted to join Fairy Tail, I mean with your magic you could join the magic council or even higher?"

" Aunt, I know am strong but I want to join a guild that treats me and my magic with you think the magic council will ever get me? Once they find out who I am and my magic, they will all want me dead."I stood up, picked up my plate and took it to the I left the the kitchen I looked at my aunt and said-

" Plus if what mom said before her death is true then I will definitely meet my cousin there even if I don't know if it's a girl or boy or even their name I have a feeling I will meet my cousin right?" I gave a small smile to show my aunt my passion for this dream and then left the kitchen leaving my aunt alone with the cold morning breeze.

"Aunt am leaving!Aren't you going to say goodbye?"After finishing my bath I got ready to my clothes, some food and of course books.

Waiting for my aunt a the house gate with my horse I take a last look at the over sized house my aunt had. When I think about it my aunt is the richest woman in the west of Magnolia, owning 3 mansions, 4 farm land and all of my grandfather's money shares from the Kingdom of family has quite the reputation from my grandfather's side( which goes down to my aunt who doesn't have any children so I guess all this fame and money will be mine one day). My mom takes from my grandmother's strong and powerful, not really into were once in the royal army until my father was said to have died( 2 weeks after my birth) however they never found the body I mean it was war so that would be hard to find.

"Wait! " Looking behind I see my aunt running towards me with a small bag.

"I have to give you this," looking inside the bag I see a envelope and a photo " Your mother told me to give you these and a is a letter she wrote to you if you were ever to leave" She hand me the dusty yet white envelope.

"And a photo of your probably to won't recognised your father but your cousin in Fairy Tail is from your dad's side"Looking at the photo I see a young, beautiful woman with blonde, long hair a azure eyes."That must be my mother," I think to to her is a tall, young man, Light hair and dark eyes, "And that must be my father." They were holding a baby girl dressed in a bright blue dress.

"And lastly your mothers last wish the message," from the way she said it, it sounded very important

" these were her exact words ' My sweet daughter, I want you to know that me and your father truly loved you. You were the best thing we ever had and because of this I want to to remember why we name you Mitsuki D Rieko and because of what me and your father did you will one day suffer greatly so I hope you can forgive us. I explained everything else you need to know in letter but please open it when you have reached true happiness because that's when it will make more sense.I am proud of you my beautiful daughter and I love you ' those were your mothers last word to you Mitsuki."

"Aunt, thank you for delivering this message, I know it was hard for you!"

I hugged my aunt and said my last goodbye, got on my horse and left my childhood life behind without regrets and with only one thought in my mind " Will my family's history effect my chances to join Fairy Tail?" Even with that in mind I was determined to join Fairy Tail and My adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy tail but I own the oc**

 **~ · ~**

Chapter 2- The journey

It's been about half a day since I left my aunt's house and I already had to make 2 stops.I guess my first time travelling alone wouldn't be of the time I went travelling was with my aunt ( or one of her servants who knew healing magic), we always took the train even though I am motion sick, my aunt can use healing magic basically curing most of the world wide aunt is one of the 5 healers of Fiore and the healing magic does run through the family and my mom had it too but I only took the magic to heal small wounds and the rest of my magic from my dad.

My mom and dad took part in the century war( my mom was a medical wizard and my father was in the front lines of the attacking wizards I mean thats what my aunt told me).I love the times when I was young and before going to sleep, my aunt would tell me stories about my father and mother and their heroic adventures before my birth.

Night was coming so I stopped at the closest Inn for some sleep.

"BlueViper," I look at what the banner says before entering,"What kind of name is that!" Not caring I barge in. I walk to the counter to find a middle-aged woman with blood-red hair up to the shoulder and small , black glasses.

"Excuse me, I would like 1 room for the night,"

With a boring yet pretty face she looks at me and says"One room will be 23000 jewels please we also have rooms by the sea which cost 25000 would you like?"

"I'll take the 23000 jewels." Even though my aunt came me quite a lot of money ( about 40 million jewels knowing my aunt she probably gave me more) I don't really want to spend it all in one go.

I walk across the corridor to room 15 second last on that what the woman told me my neighbours( room 16) are from a guild and are staying for the next 2 days so they might be loud.I open the door and quickly sit on the flowery bed waiting to hopefully reach central Magnolia by tomorrow night and wondering how Fairy Tail will with that in mind I close my eyes and go to sleep.

6:23am!"What 6 already!"My eyes widened as my echoed screams took a journey around the room and into my ears

"Man I must have over slept there is no way I'll make it to central Magnolia by tonight unless I have no breaks, man." I got changed and left my closing the door I got a look at the room next to mine. Pink!I don't know why but that is the last thing I see before the room shuts, leaving all the unsolved mysteries in the dark.I went to the counter and left my key.I got on my horse and left the Inn.

About 5-6 hours later I take my first 5 minute break by a deserted river."I hope I reach Fairy Tail I have luck I can reach it in the next 7 hours," without realising I am talking to my horse I continue, "I wish mom and dad saw you think they would be proud of?," When I look up that's when I realised I was talking to the horse yet I went on, " I wouldn't expect you to 's just that only friends I ever had are:My aunt, the maids and cooks in the house, my home teachers and my cousin( from my aunt's side) who is like 4 years older than me plus, he never really listed to what I have to say and because of that I'm scared that I'm not going to make any that for later we should start going." And I leave the isolated river and continue.

"Life I so much harder when your on your own, I mean the food I packed is nearly over hopefully I arrive in Central Magnolia I should start cooking on my own, it would me much cheaper where as the quality might not be as good but still life is full of ups and downs so I should start living on my own."

" Yes I arrived in central Magnolia," I was an hour and a hard early " Should I first find a place to live or go to Fairy Tail? Hmm...Fairy Tail it is." And I walk around with my horse."I shouldn't get a place yet because what if I don't get accepted." I think to myself but what ever first I have to try.

"Excuse me, you know where the guild Fairy Tail is please?" I asked a rather old man next to a noodle restaurant for directions.

" Fairy Tail you ...let's see go straight down this road and the take a left and straight again you should definitely see !"

"Thank you very much." Without wasting my precious time I get in the horse and move as fast as the horse , I reached the place where I should take my left. Did it and keeping straight.

And there it Tail!

Chapter 2- The journey

It's been about half a day since I left my aunt's house and I already had to make 2 stops.I guess my first time travelling alone wouldn't be of the time I went travelling was with my aunt ( or one of her servants who knew healing magic), we always took the train even though I am motion sick, my aunt can use healing magic basically curing most of the world wide aunt is one of the 5 healers of Fiore and the healing magic does run through the family and my mom had it too but I only took the magic to heal small wounds and the rest of my magic from my dad.

My mom and dad took part in the century war( my mom was a medical wizard and my father was in the front lines of the attacking wizards I mean thats what my aunt told me).I love the times when I was young and before going to sleep, my aunt would tell me stories about my father and mother and their heroic adventures before my birth.

Night was coming so I stopped at the closest Inn for some sleep.

"BlueViper," I look at what the banner says before entering,"What kind of name is that!" Not caring I barge in. I walk to the counter to find a middle-aged woman with blood-red hair up to the shoulder and small , black glasses.

"Excuse me, I would like 1 room for the night,"

With a boring yet pretty face she looks at me and says"One room will be 23000 jewels please we also have rooms by the sea which cost 25000 would you like?"

"I'll take the 23000 jewels." Even though my aunt came me quite a lot of money ( about 40 million jewels knowing my aunt she probably gave me more) I don't really want to spend it all in one go.

I walk across the corridor to room 15 second last on that what the woman told me my neighbours( room 16) are from a guild and are staying for the next 2 days so they might be loud.I open the door and quickly sit on the flowery bed waiting to hopefully reach central Magnolia by tomorrow night and wondering how Fairy Tail will with that in mind I close my eyes and go to sleep.

6:23am!"What 6 already!"My eyes widened as my echoed screams took a journey around the room and into my ears

"Man I must have over slept there is no way I'll make it to central Magnolia by tonight unless I have no breaks, man." I got changed and left my closing the door I got a look at the room next to mine. Pink!I don't know why but that is the last thing I see before the room shuts, leaving all the unsolved mysteries in the dark.I went to the counter and left my key.I got on my horse and left the Inn.

About 5-6 hours later I take my first 5 minute break by a deserted river."I hope I reach Fairy Tail I have luck I can reach it in the next 7 hours," without realising I am talking to my horse I continue, "I wish mom and dad saw you think they would be proud of?," When I look up that's when I realised I was talking to the horse yet I went on, " I wouldn't expect you to 's just that only friends I ever had are:My aunt, the maids and cooks in the house, my home teachers and my cousin( from my aunt's side) who is like 4 years older than me plus, he never really listed to what I have to say and because of that I'm scared that I'm not going to make any that for later we should start going." And I leave the isolated river and continue.

"Life I so much harder when your on your own, I mean the food I packed is nearly over hopefully I arrive in Central Magnolia I should start cooking on my own, it would me much cheaper where as the quality might not be as good but still life is full of ups and downs so I should start living on my own."

" Yes I arrived in central Magnolia," I was an hour and a hard early " Should I first find a place to live or go to Fairy Tail? Hmm...Fairy Tail it is." And I walk around with my horse."I shouldn't get a place yet because what if I don't get accepted." I think to myself but what ever first I have to try.

"Excuse me, you know where the guild Fairy Tail is please?" I asked a rather old man next to a noodle restaurant for directions.

" Fairy Tail you ...let's see go straight down this road and the take a left and straight again you should definitely see !"

"Thank you very much." Without wasting my precious time I get in the horse and move as fast as the horse , I reached the place where I should take my left. Did it and keeping straight.

And there it Tail!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy tail but I own the oc**

 **~ · ~**

Chapter 3- Fairy Tail

There it stood, Fairy Tail before me this must have been my dream since birth and now I'm sound sang it's way out, no light was shining out through the windows, no man or woman was coming heart must have been beating like drums in a summer concert yet it felt like a silent moon at midnight. For a second there I hesitated however without realising my legs and arms moved on there own, first a few steps towards the door and then pushed it wide open not realising the huge hall and the wizards all staring at me. I take a big breath and walk to the bar where a rather pretty, young lady was drying a beer cup.

"Hmmm... Hello is this Fairy Tail?" Why did I ask that isn't it obvious the name banner said it.

"Yes it is, My name is Mira, how my I help you."

"Ohh... I made it," should I ask her to join or about my cousin? Without further thinking I say" Sorry I'm looking for my cousin, I was told my cousin is here."

" And What is your cousin's name? Or how do they look?"

I feet so embarrassed about what I said after, " I don't know sorry I never met my cousin." I see her giggling but I continue," I thought that if I told you my name you would recognised the surname and be able to see if there is anyone here with the same name."

" So what is your name then young lady?" Being called young lady it felt like I was a small girl but that didn't matter.

" Mitsuki D Reiko."

" Reiko... Sorry I don't think there is anyone here by that name. What about your middle name name? What does D stand for?"

"I don't know. It was my father's surname but I was never told." Without realising I was about to cry.

" Are you a wizard?" We're did that come from.

" Yes."

"Why not join Fairy Tail then. I mean if your not in any other guild, then you can look for your ? "

My face sparkled like a million jewels. " Really, I would love to it's my dream come true."

I see her smiling." Ok come with me, I will take you to our master!"

We leave the hall and walk through this red-wall corridor, up the twisted, metal stairs and in front of a rather small door with the words "Master Mokorav's office " on opening the door Mira tells me to wait outside until she talks with the master. I wait for about 5 minutes, during that time lots of wizards went up and down the spiral stairs without taking a notice of me.I heard the door open and I see Mira coming out.

" You can go on now, he is waiting." With that Mira leaves.

I walked in a closed the door behind me, I look at the master who was siting in a was an old, man with a small white beard and from the height he was compared with the chair I would say he is tiny.

" Please sit down." I did as I was told.

" So let's start the interview. I will be asking you questions and I want so brief answers. Is that okay?" I nod

"First question: what is your name and give me some info like age, natural hair colour etc?"

"Mitsuki D Reiko, 18 years old, my natural hair colour is dark purple, umm... I lived with my aunt my whole life, my eye colour is blue. Is that good?"He nods.

" Part of the famous Reiko family I see. Second question: Why do you want to join Fairy tail?"

"Well I want to find my cousin and it's been my dream since I was a a little girl."

" Last question: what magic do you use?" This was the one question I didn't want to answer.

" Will this affect my chances of entering Fairy tail?"

" It may."

I take a big breath and say, "Forbidden lost magic:Darkness. Basically Black aunt said it comes from the book of Zeref."

" Does anyone know about your magic?"

" Well there is my aunt and my magic teacher. My aunt told me not to tell anyone because the magic council would take me."

"That's true, if the magic council found you and you weren't in a guild you would be taken but now that's not a problem since your in a guild." I look at the master and he already put the the Fairy tail, I got to exited, jumped and hugged the guild master. " Thank you, thank you so much!" I could feel the tears slicing my face.

" Now my mom can rest in peace."

After that, Mira told me about this nice apartment and now I live there. Master said I should start work tomorrow for now I should rest because tomorrow I would meet Team Natsu. I can't believe I joined I'm so happy. Mom, dad I hope your proud of me, you too aunt I think I should write a letter to her.

I finished the letter and it said:

Dear Aunt,

I arrived safely and found a

Nice place to live.

You won't believe what happened,

They accepted me in Fairy tail

And I made a new friend

Her name is Mira, she

Is kind and pretty I

Hope you could meet her.

It didn't take long a few

Questions, I didn't give too much info

So don't worry they won't find out

and like that I joined.

I hope I find my cousin

And make new friends.

I want to thank you so much

For taking care of me for so long,

I know I wasn't the best child.

Please say thank to the

Maid, teachers and gardeners

Tell them

I will truly miss them all.

I will definitely come and

Visit you sometimes.

So just wait for me

Goodbye,

From your niece,

Mitsuki .D. Rieko

I'm going to mail that on my way to the guild in the morning. Before so my eye lids gave up and closed I took a look at the envelope my mom gave I open it I mean I found true happiness but it felt like it wasn't time. Not knowing the experience which I am going to encounter tomorrow I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note - Sorry guys I haven't been updating in a while I have been busy with school and the hospital. Sorry again I will be updating this story but sadly I am giving up on Summers Day because I just lost everything I had planned for it. But let's forget that and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy tail but I want to.**

 **~·~**

Chapter 4 - Team Natsu

Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding.

I turn of my alarm clock, get out of bed and to the my teeth and have a 25 minute out of the shower and to my wardrobe. What should I wear? I want to wear something flashy since its my first day and all. So I chose my black mini-skirt, White, tight vest and a black, leather jacket. It feels like I'm playing the 'evil' character.

From my apartment to the guild its like a 10 minute walk but the view is beautiful. Outside my house it a long river that runs through central Magnolia, after that it what I call the bakery street, 5 bakeries on each side and the smell is so addictive I could 2 minutes later is park with squirrels and the rainbow the best.

I once again arrive at the doors of Fairy tail. " Well I am a member now so let's go in." Even thought I am a member I am so scared to walk in until I see Mira."Hah.. What are you doing here Mitsuki, Don't you want to come in?"

" I do but I'm just so scared." She once again does the evil giggle of hers

" Ohh come on in, there are people waiting for you." Without a warning she pushes me in and there I was like a pancake to the ceiling. My head was flat on the floor and my hips were pointing up. I stand up shyly with my head down and say

"Hi, I am your new guild mate Mitsuki D Reiko. Nice to meet you all." I was so surprised when everyone cheered and people came to hug and say hello. But what I truly loved was when they called me Family, I made me feel like I found my home yes my aunt's place will always be home but this is like my second family.

Mira then took me around some of the shiny, wooden tables to talk to some of the guild wizards.

The last table was full of 5 wizards and 2 cats.

" So Mitsuki this is team natsu, the one I told you about. Fairy Tail's strongest the right we have Erza Scarlet,"

"Nice to meet you Mitsuki, hope to work with you," She seemed really nice and let me tell you she was pretty, ( she has long red hair, beautiful, light-purple eyes and was wearing armour. While he is weird because it's a middle of summer but I can't say anything like I was wearing a jumper on a boiling day yet I don't remember why? )

"Then it's Gray Fullbuster "

"Hi, " Though he was pretty basic he looks to be nice( He had blue hair, light blue eyes and was how should I say this, half naked. I see someone understands the weather maybe taking too far),

"Next is Happy and Carla"

"Hello I'm Happy, the talking cat," I was surprised by the talking cat thing but Carla didn't say anything ( Happy was blue and Carla was white, they weren't that tall but they were adorable)

"Thats Wendy "

" Hi nice to meet you "(I think she was the youngest from them all with long blue hair, I can't believe at such a young age she joined a guild I wished I joined earlier),

"That's Lucy Heartfillia"

"Hey," She gave me a smile and a wave and I returned it back (she was tall and pretty with yellow eyes and blonde hair, kinda the hot type but really nice).

" And lastly this is Natsu." I look over and see a pink-hair boy not much older than me who was by the looks of things sleeping.

" Hello I'm your new guild mate Mitsuki D Reiko. Nice to meet you." In the blink of an eye he jumped from his seat and said " Fight me newbie. "

" umm.. What? " That's a nice way to greet a new guild mate.

"Don't be selfish Natsu, Mitsuki just joined you needed to be more kind. Sorry Natsu is always like this." While Mira was apologising for something she didn't do so I quickly smiled and said it's ok.

" It's fine, I mean I don't mind fighting but there is a problem. I don't think this is the best place to fight i mean we might break something and I don't what to get in trouble on my first day so how about fighting somewhere else, maybe?" I love fighting so much and plus I want to show my new guild mates I ain't that weak.

I see Natsu giggling and then he shouts, "Perfect I know just the place for it."

" Come on then. "

Did I make a mistake choosing to fight him?

 **~·~**

 **I got a review saying that they want me to make this a NALU fanfic but I'm not sure so if anyone has any suggestions please review or pm me.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **BluePythanGirl**


End file.
